


Fuck Me

by Darkness_Hunter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Tord is very confused, and angry, but so is tom, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hunter/pseuds/Darkness_Hunter
Summary: Surprisingly not a sexual fic with a title like that.
Tord gets very angry at Tom and takes a bit of a misstep. Tom is fine with said misstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is based of a prompt I saw that looked really cute so I did the do.
> 
> The third chapter of the other fic will come soon, I just have to think of what to say next.

Tord had just finished his 3rd period class and went to lunch and sat with his two best friends, Matt and Edd. He was having a great time with them until he just heard the embodiment of the Devil himself.

 

“What’s up, cocksucker? Oh, hey Edd. Hey, Matt.”

 

Shit!

 

It’s that damn eyeless pineapple again. Tord was just fine before, just sitting with Edd and Matt, chuckling at Matt’s naivety and getting worried with Edd’s cola obsession. Until,  **it** came along.

 

“Oh, hey Tom!” Edd and Matt excitedly greeted the eyeless teen as the said teen sat across from Tord, great, he’s gonna have to look at the guy’s stupid face. No thanks.

 

“How about I just go, now?” Tord smiled at Edd and Matt while secretly giving Tom the glare as he was about to get up from his seat.

 

“Huh? Why are you in such a rush?” Matt asked Tord, not noticing Edd trying to tell Matt to just not talk.

 

“Oh, uh, this place just got a lot less nicer, is all.” Tord answered as Edd just faced palmed knowing this will just stir up another fight between the two that he will have to stop.

 

“What’d you fuckin’ say, Commie?” Tom growled out as he stood up from his seat. Unfortunately for Tord, the damn Brit is taller than him, he may not tower him like Matt does, but it's pretty close. That, does not stop Tord’s constant insults however. Damn Norwegian has a death wish with the guy practically everyday.

 

“You goddamn heard me, Jehovah’s Witness.” The red hoodie wearing teen growled back.

 

“ N-now, now. Best not to-” Unfortunately, Edd was cut off by Tom’s short response.

 

“Outside.” The tall Brit spat out.

 

“Excuse me?” Tord asked.

 

“We’re gonna take this fuckin’ thing outside.” The short-tempered bowling ball clarified.

 

“Sounds fuckin’ great to me.” Tord snarled.

 

“He-Um, uh, y-you guys!” Edd stumbled for the right words as the Norwegian left the lunchroom and as the blue teen sat back down. Grumbling angrily about the communist.

 

Edd just gave up and sighed as he took a swing of his coke. Matt, the initiator, just sat in confusion as to what cause the little outburst between the two teens. Fuckin’ idiot.

 

As the time passed, Tord sat in his 5th period class just waiting for it to be after school already to beat that smug asshat’s face in.  It’s not Tord’s fault that the damn Jehovah’s an asshole, he’s the one that started this whole “fuck you” back and forth by calling  _ him _ a commie. When Tord first met that tall teen he actually thought the other boy was pretty handsome, even though his eyes look like black holes, until the bowling ball opened his mouth and insulted the communist. Fuckin’ asshole.

 

Wait.

 

Did Tord actually thought of the word “handsome” to describe that… That… Fucking moron?!

 

He just shook his head, as if it could shake away any more gay thoughts about his nemesis.

 

It did not. Kinda made more actually.

 

Of all the goddamn people to describe, it had to be  **him** . There are way better people to crush on. Like, like, Jon! Yeah, the guy that always hangs around Eduardo! He’s pretty cute! With his brown hair and his blue attire. And, and, and those black void eyes! 

 

Wait.

 

Shit.

 

Tord was just thinking of that asshat again! Tord rubbed his temples from all these conflicting feelings. The more he thought about  **him** the more frustrated Tord got. Luckily for Tord, he is at the back of the classroom, furthest from the teacher, so the teach doesn’t pick him to make fun of in front of the entire class. The teacher is a bit of an asshole.

 

Speaking of that asshat, Tord almost forgot that he has the same class period as that idiot right now. His eyes searched for that moron and spotted the teen’s head. Tord silently grumble getting angrier by the second, just by looking at the back Thomas’s head! Ugh, how irritating.

 

By the time it was finally after school, Tord was absolutely furious. With all these conflicting thoughts about his nemesis and all. He just wanted to fuckin’ scream and punch the guy.

 

When the communist arrived at the fighting location, he saw just a group of people surrounding Tom, waiting for him, mostly bystanders. Thomas’s existence is getting on Tord’s nerves. As Tord got closer he noticed that some of the people were his friends, Tord’s friends. Matt, Edd, Patryk, and Paul. Tord was never really the friendsy type, despite being quite popular around the school. Maybe they all wanted to see Tom’s tall ass get kicked by a short teen.

 

Edd suddenly grabbed Tord by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

 

“Hey, um Tord! Y-you don’t  **actually** wanna fight, right? After all, it is a bit crowded and all, hehehheh…”  Edd nervously laughed out, silently wishing he could punch Matt’s beautiful face for initiating all of this. 

 

“Of course I’m fuckin’ fighting. There’s no way I’m going to miss beating the shit out of that  **bowling ball** .” Tord growled moving away from the nervous Edd, trying to keep his cool from all the frustrated emotions he is feeling at this moment.

 

“I’d like to see you fucking try you girly, little gremlin commie!” Tom yelled back.

 

That.

 

Hoo boy.

 

Just broke whatever stopped Tord from screaming at that fucker. He wanted to just scream, “Fight me!” Or just a good “Fuck you!” to get this anger out. 

 

However, what actually came out was not either of those phrases. Well, a mixture actually. In fact, what came out of the poor emotional Norwegian teen in the loudest voice he could muster was, 

 

“FUCK ME!”

 

The little group of people were left speechless, mostly at the loudness of the normally quiet teen.

 

After the scream, Tord was able to think a bit only to realize what had come out of his mouth at that moment. The red hooded teen stood in shock out of embarrassment, red hot face and all.

 

Once the words finally sunk into the bystanders’ heads, there were massive amounts of laughter, that also included his friends. What  _ great _ friends.

 

It seems the two words also sunk into Tom’s head as well because he slowly started to walk towards his nemesis. Tord looked up at the other teen with a furious, red ridden face.

 

“What, are you going to fuckin’ make fun of me like usual? Mind you, I was just trying to say “fuck you” you goddamn pri-” Tord’s justification was cut off by Tom who tilted the Norwegian teen’s face up, merely a few inches from each other.

 

“Shut up and let me take that little offer.” Tom simply said cutting off any angry response Tord would have said by pressing his own lips against the short teen’s soft ones. Huh, Tord is lollipop flavored, who knew? The kiss between the two caused the previously laughing crowd to either stand in silence out of sheer shock or gasp and shake the person next to them at the scene in front of them.

 

The two boys had separated from the kiss and Tom gave the other a tiny smirk as Tord just stuck out his tongue.

 

“Don't you tempt me in front of all these people.” Tom laughed. They both walked off from the very shocked crowd, with Tom’s arm wrapped around the shorter man’s waist.

 

“So, why all the insults before?” Tord asked Tom as they continue to walk further from the crowd.

 

“When some things are really  **really** cute, I get ‘aggressive’.” Tom smirked as he gave Tord a light smack on his ass, making the communist as red as his own hoodie.

 

“Hey, Matt?” Edd attempted to get the ginger’s attention from the sudden turn of events.

 

“Yeah, Edd?”

 

“Did you start all of this on purpose?” Edd asked, there's no way Matt’s that-

 

“Mhm! It went all according to plan~!” Oh. Ohhh. 

 

Matt is still a fuckin’ idiot.

 

“Huh, you could have told me about this you know.” Edd said with an irritated voice.

 

“But… You're not the best actor-Ow!” Matt yelped in pain as Edd pinched his arm as a punishment.

 

“We’re going home now, this all made me tired and stressed.” Edd said as he and Matt walked home.

 

“Need me to massage your shoulders when we get home?” The ginger asked the shorter boy.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, that would be great.” Edd said, giving a little peck on Matt’s cheek as they walked home together.


End file.
